sonder
by hashtagtrademark
Summary: "Impotent, twilight, ash, four, deity," they would whisper into his ear. His memories are tangled wires, twisting and twisting. "Izuku Midoriya, thought to be dead for a year, is thought to be one of the ones responsible for the attack upon USJ." Deku can't remember. Deku won't remember. All that's left is an echo of a memory. IzuOcha. Villain!Deku AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the Winter Soldier, a Villain!Deku AU. Hope you guys enjoy! :p**

* * *

 **notes: Toga and Dabi are already part of the LoV, Ochaco was in Izuku's middle school, and that's about it. Everything else will be explained in the story. Izuku's appearance is the same as canon, except for his expressions. Further details will also be explained.**

 **I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, but bear with me.**

* * *

 _"Impotent, twilight, ash, four, deity."_

Those words always ring in Deku's mind, reminding him of who he was.

Deku is a Noumu. Deku is the perfect Noumu. Noumus must follow his Master's orders. The only times where he spoke freely were when he gave one of his brilliant ideas.

That's all he's been for his whole life. He exists solely for Master Shigaraki, Master Kurogiri, and Sensei.

A dry, high-pitched giggle emits from behind the hand on Master Shigaraki's face. "Those brats won't know what hit them." He turns to Deku, a twisted grin on his chapped lips. "Are you ready for this, Deku?"

On the bar counter, a detailed layout of the USJ had little sticky notes, describing the plan. Deku doesn't listen to their plans. He just follows orders; he'll know when Master deems right.

"Yes, Master Shigaraki." With a curt nod, Deku responds to his question.

Master Shigaraki, Master Kurogiri, Toga-san and Dabi-san sit on the bar stools, pointing at the illustrated map. They speak animatedly, yet choose careful words. Their plan has to be perfect.

"Master Kurogiri, here are the files for each of the students." After the conversation drops low, Deku hands a folder to Master Kurogiri. Master Shigaraki is surprisingly patient, waiting while Master Kurogiri skims the files.

"Good work, Deku." Master Kurogiri pats his head, then rearranges the sticky-notes on the map.

Deku bows his head respectfully.

"Dekkun is joining us on the fun right? I want to see Dekkun fight! I want to see Dekkun pretty and bloodied up!" Toga-san's eyes glint with excitement when she remembers that the Noumu is in the room. Kurogiri sighs.

"Deku's combat will be limited. We don't want him to be seen, but I'll allow it. Shigaraki?" The man with the warp-quirk's eyes(?) travel to appear to be looking at Shigaraki.

"Deku will be allowed to rampage," The visible corners of Shigaraki's lips curl upwards, forming a malicious smile. "The more bodies, the merrier. The world will know us."

Toga jumps up in joy before Dabi coldly tells her to sit back down. Ignoring his tone, she pouts back at him playfully.

"Understood," Deku bows again, acknowledging the orders given to him.

"The mission will take place next week. Be ready by then." Kurogiri ends the briefing.

Deku ignores the coiling feeling in his gut as he walks back to his room.

* * *

Two days until the mission.

Deku looks at himself in the mirror. He sports a dark green hoodie with white stripes running horizontally across his chest, black skinny jeans and cherry red sneakers. His sneakers were worn out, having worn them since the beginning of his time. It was the only strange attachment that Master Shigaraki allowed him to keep, given that it didn't affect them in any way.

On his head, a bit of his curly green hair was tied into a small ponytail, puffing out slightly. He wore a black surgical mask to conceal most of his face. It didn't cover his freckles.

Master Kurogiri had requested more information on the heroes-in-training, allowing him to go outside and take notes.

Deku lifts his hood up, picks up his notebook and a pen and departs the bar.

As usual, the town is quiet. He moves quickly and quietly down the street, avoiding anyone he happens to cross paths with. School for UA would end in roughly about an hour. Deku checks his watch, and he's correct.

The walk is long, but Deku is used to it. Midway through his trek, he activates one of his quirks, a speed one, and carefully controls it to make him appear to be speed walking. It would be speed walking, but it takes less effort than walking at a snail's pace.

UA's large buildings come into view, and Deku checks his notebook to see who Master Kurogiri had requested to have more information on.

Uraraka Ochako.

The girl on the page has light brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Her chestnut hair surrounds her round face, and it's cut down to her shoulders.

Deku's eye twitches.

 _"-uku-kun-"_

an echo of a memory.

Deku shook his head. Just another strange voice. He focuses on his book.

The information he has written down is simple. Quirk: Zero Gravity. Emitter-type. The Quirk's abilities are written here, but Deku notices that her page is emptier than the others. Deku curses at himself, reprimanding himself for his inability to do his job better.

Deku climbs onto a tree with ease before the school bell chimes loudly. Students rush out of the entrance, followed by heroes surveilling the area. Luckily, Deku's clothes blend in with his surroundings.

Scanning the student's faces, his eye catches on a girl with rosy cheeks, talking excitedly to the girl next to her, Tsuyu Asui. Deku enthusiastically records information into his notebook.

Deku had always found interest in analysing Quirks. In addition to that, his intelligence was extremely astounding and he was able to make amazingly accurate predictions.

He flips to the frog-girl's page, scribbling down key points for the mission, then continues with his task.

Deku follows them, and the frog girl is eventually farewelled at a train station. The area where she walked was a quiet trail with trees and lamposts lining the path.

Without warning, the girl stops in her tracks. Taken by surprise, Deku shifts in the tree he was about to jump off, making a scuttering noise. Leaves gently fall from the tree.

"Who's there?!" Uraraka quickly turns around, pebble in hand and tosses it at Deku with alarming precision. It hits his hand, causing him to let out a hissing noise. Deku grabs his face after realising the blunder he had made.

The girl picks up a much heavier rock, using her Quirk. Absentmindedly, Deku flips his notebook open again and scribbles down another note, then snaps it closed.

"Show yourself!" Uraraka glares at the shadow in the tree.

Deku needs to escape.

"It's illegal to use your Quirk without a license, and there's no danger in the first place," Deku lowly speaks. He dares not to let out a tiny bit of his identity to this girl. He musn't fail Master Kurogiri.

Her eyes narrow, and the fire in them gives Deku a small pang in his chest. Immensely confused, he drops his notebook.

"I'll report you to the police for harrassment," the girl threatens in a high-pitched tone. She's easily spooked. Deku reaches for his book, but it lays on the dirt below him. He curses.

Uraraka moves closer to the tree, hoping to grab the notebook to get an identifying key to this creep. Rock in hand, she watches warily.

Deku activates his lightning-fast Quirk and jumps down from the tree. The wind lifts and lets his hood fall as he lands.

Emerald eyes and freckles.

It's too late to register what has happened, because Ochako blinks and he's already gone.

* * *

That was too risky.

Hopefully, his Masters don't hear of the Noumu's mistake.

He must avoid this girl.

Deku deactivates his Quirk when the girl is out of sight, breathing heavily. He's usually fit enough to run this long without a Quirk and sweat, but his encounter puts him on edge.

A puff of breath escapes his lips, and he makes his way back to the bar, notebook in hand.

The pen was gone from its spine.

* * *

The strange boy had disappeared in the dust, leaving Ochako to cough harshly and drop her rock. His Quirk is crazily strong. The particles subside. A bright red pen lays on the dirt.

Ochako picks it up and observes it with wonder.

She twirls it around, looking at its features. She notices her finger covers the rest of a black line's letters, and lifts it from a different angle to look.

Scrawled in black, two letters for the boy's initials read;

I.M.

* * *

"Where's your pen?" Kurogiri asks Deku quietly. Something is wrong with his tone.

Deku panics.

"I dropped it," the Noumu manages to hold off his stutter, fear arising in his system. He has disappointed his Master.

Kurogiri looks around them. Toga and Dabi had gone off somewhere together, and Shigaraki was probably in his room playing some video games. Master sighs.

"I'll let it slide," Kurogiri decides, and Deku lets out a quiet, shaky exhale. "But do not let this happen again. Understood?"

Deku bows gratefully and holds out his notebook.

Master takes it, and places another red pen in his outstretched hand, identical to his old one, except it didn't have the foreign initials on it. "Thank you Master," Deku breathes, and walks to his room.

Kurogiri doesn't respond, and he sets the notebook on a shelf in the counter. The warp-Quirk returns to his task of cleaning the glasses.

* * *

It's been a day since Ochako's experience with the boy. It's lunchtime, but she remains in her seat, twirling the pen around her thumb.

I.M.

It's familiar, but foreign at the same time. Where had she seen this before?

Asui approaches her friend, greeting her with an unnoticed wave. "Ochako-chan, are you okay? Kero," she asks in a worrying voice.

Ochako's train of thought crashes and her eyes snap from the pen to her friend. "A-ah! Yes. Sorry to worry you, Asui-chan."

Why can't she remember?

Despite her words and her eyes, Asui can still see the confusion in the brown orbs.

"Let's go get some lunch, kero."

Ochako silently agrees and follows Asui into the cafeteria.

* * *

Another day passes, and it's already time for the mission to go underway.

Deku is ready.

* * *

 **I was hoping to add more content, but that's all I can squeeze in. Next up: the attack on the USJ.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review! Updates for this fic are going to be slow, but the next one will come fast. I estimate that this'll be around 20 chapters long. See ya next chapter!**

 **P.S sorry for the Japanese honorifics. They're there to give you an insight of character's relationships with each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Please leave a review this time guys, I'm only writing this because I want to but I'd rather work with some support. Some parts of this story are different from the show, but aren't really relevant. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Referring to Thirteen as a 'they'.**

 **Warning for extreme violence; i go a little too far :p Deku kicks ass. Also, changing the rating up to M bc i'm gonna make Deku's story a lot more tragic.**

* * *

Deku looks at himself in the mirror. Today is the day.

He wears his outfit from when he went out two days ago, except for his surgical mask. It is replaced with a black wool scarf, which is snugly wrapped around his neck and his lower part of his face.

Everyone except Dabi were to go to the USJ, as Dabi had a task to do in a differnt town.

"Let's go."

* * *

Something is amiss in the air, and only Ochako can feel it. She fidgets with her hands as she listens to Thirteen explain how their class in the USJ is going to work. Everyone in their class dons their hero outfit, formed in a semi-circle around the pro hero.

Her gut feeling is proven right when a purple abyss appears in the middle of the building, spawning numerous villains. At the rear, she can see five figures; one has hands all around his body, one is in a suit and tie but his body is replaced with a purple mist, one is a schoolgirl with messy buns on each side of her head, one is a man with burns littering his skin, and one-

Now there's only four. She had counted wrong? Was it just a silhouette or another villain?

Ochako's attention is led back to her classmates when they're all separated into different areas. Iida, Mina, and herself remain where they are.

"S-students! Stay back!" Thirteen uses themself as a shield to protect the children he can, causing them to back up.

Bakugou's explosions, screaming, and yelling sound in the air.

Distressed, all Ochako can do is move backwards until she trips and falls down, helpless.

* * *

Deku hides in a tree, observing the progress of the mission and filling out his notebook.

All Might isn't here.

The Noumu taps his earpiece before speaking. "All Might isn't here yet. Perhaps killing the children will force him to come. Maybe take a few hostages." Deku ponders aloud, writing down messy notes.

Master Shigaraki can only grunt in approval as he fights Eraserhead.

Satisfied with his observations, Deku shoots around the premises, checking on the students. He jumps from tree to tree, avoiding contact with any students.

In the Conflaguration Zone, Endeavour's son has already defeated the number of villains sent to incapacitate him by simply freezing them. Deku quickly scribbles down another note, commenting on the power of his Quirk. He watches him from above, through a hole in the dome.

"Todoroki has wiped out the Conflaguration Squad," Deku mutters into the earpiece again, keeping an eye on the dual-coloured-haired teen who exhales, his breath visible in the frost.

Another note to take down.

Somehow, the boy below notices him. His heterochromatic eyes stare at him, daring him to attack. Deku stiffens and narrows his eyes in curiosity.

Deku quickly moves on, careful not to make any more contact than necessary.

As he watches Tsuyu and Minoru defeat the villains in the Flood Zone, a familiar hissing rings in Deku's ears.

"Engage in combat with every student you find. I'm making All Might pay for making me wait. Leave them alive, I want them for myself." Master Shigaraki commands Deku, and like what the perfect Noumu must do, he obeys.

He activates his speed-Quirk and stands in the path of the frog-girl who carries the shorter boy on her back.

Leave the, alive.

The girl is visibly disturbed by the sudden appearance of the Noumu, who stares at her from beneath his hood with underlying ice in his gaze. Determined, she takes a step forward.

Deku analyses her body, mentally noting her features and weaknesses.

Before she makes a move, Deku punches her in her gut, causing her to lurch forward in pain. Her tongue sticks out. She's sent back into the water, and returns to the shore quivering in either fear, shock or coldness. The fire in her eyes is still there, but he was sure to snuff it out.

It wasn't like the other girl's fire.

Stop it.

Why was he thinking of her?

Deku shakes himself out of his raging thoughts.

 _Focus. Incapacitate. Leave for Master. Mercilessly._

In two seconds, Deku is already in front of her, an axe kick coming down to Tsuyu's skull. She attempts to subdue him with her tongue and holds her arms up ready to grab him. She succeeds at this part, but his muscle is strong enough to escape her grasp. His foot falls on the ground heavily after he forces his way out, forming a small crater beneath him.

 _Two Quirks; a speed and strength Quirk. That's impossible-kero!_ Tsuyu is alarmed by his overwhelming strength. Deku smirks from underneath his scarf.

She knows she's as good as gone now, but..

she must stay strong.

Tsuyu tries to return to her original position, but before she is able to, her torso is grabbed and she is flung into a tree. She impacts it head-first, and blood trickles down from her forehead. The tree is heavily splintered from where she had hit it.

Not yet.

Shakily, she stands up.

Tsuyu has a concussion, and everything's spinning.

The boy is already above her.

His eyes are frosted, dead emeralds.

That's the last thing she remembers before getting knocked out with a punch to her face.

 _Weak,_ Deku looks down at her, then looks at the quivering boy Tsuyu had rescued earlier. His Quirk wasn't useful in combat. An easy takedown.

"P-please don't h-hurt me.." The grape-haired midget shrinks into the tree which is roughly 10 meters from where Deku is now. Another vision flashes in Deku's hazy mind, but he snaps out of it quickly. How pitiful. The boy begs for help.

Step, step, step.

Step, step, step.

He doesn't have the time to slack off, but the kid is barely worth any of Deku's time. He brings his hands together and forms a large fist with two of them and uses it to smack Minoru's cheek heavily. Blood flies out of his nose and he tumbles over from the brute strength.

Minoru tries to run away, but his legs fail him. He begins to crawl.

"Where are you going?" Deku whispers, and he brings his hands to a shaking calf. A satisfying crack is heard, and Minoru screams in agony.

Deku pushes him onto his back, and he can get a clear view of the perverse teen's face. Already bruised up, crocodile tears and blood stained his face. The Noumu kicks his arm, hard. Another crack resounds, and another scream is heard. Next, his chest is beaten up, but Deku is careful not to break his ribs. They may puncture a lung and cause the boy to die, and he couldn't disappoint Master Shigaraki.

At this point, Minoru just twitches weakly on the ground.

Deku looks at his work satisfied, then leaves for his next job.

* * *

A man of mist eerily watches Ochako and the others, his watch calculating and careful. Ochako had heard the cries of Mineta, more than twice.

The villains were ruthless.

After a while, the screams had stopped. Panic seeped into the Zero Gravity Quirked-girl's thoughts. Had he died? Was he suffering? Were they next?

No.

Ochako steels herself and pushes herself away from the selfish thoughts. She was supposed to be a hero.

"Iida, make haste to the UA. Alert the teachers. Now." Thirteen mutters under their breath, but loudly enough for Iida and Ochako hear. Iida's stance shifts.

"B-but-" Tenya hesitates, obviously mentally berating himself for whatever his heart wants him to do. He doesn't want to show any cowardliness in the face of evil.

"You must!" Thirteen argues back, and Ochako is sure that the villain in front of them is already aware of what they're trying to do.

Suddenly, a strangled and unfamiliar yell silences everybody.

In the center of the building, Aizawa's arm is being disintegrated into nothing, and his body is mutilated and injured in multiple ways. A sharp gasp comes from Ochako, who covers her mouth in shock and fear. Tenya inhales deeply, contemplating his decisions. Ashido whimpers behind them.

"Shigaraki," the mist man lowly murmurs as he glances behind him.

* * *

Deku returns to the Conflaguration, where more villains swarm Todoroki. With ease, he continues to freeze them and tries to find an exit.

Toga is among one of the villains who oppose the half-hot half-cold boy. Behind her, Deku notices an entity raising a fist at her.

"Toga-san, invisible girl behind you," Deku quickly informs the girl, and she turns around to face Toru, who freezes in surprise. She's caught offguard, and she can't move in fear.

"Thanks, Dekkun! I love you!" She giggles and slashes at the young hero. Todoroki fails to notice this, occupied with the attackers.

Toru screams as she's stabbed again.

"Don't kill her, Master Shigaraki's orders." Deku glares at the girl below, and she slumps slightly.

"Oh, boo." With a kick, Toru is smashed into a wall, and Toga disappointedly leaves the area. She blows a kiss at Deku, who shrugs it off and jumps off to the mountain zone.

The mission was going smoothly. All Might would definitely arrive and be at the mercy of the lesser Noumu.

Three students have defeated all the villains at the Mountain Zone. Denki, Momo and Kyoka. The boy with the electricity Quirk has already fried himself out, deeming him useless.

Deku jumps in front of them as they try to run off to assist Eraserhead, who has been left to a lesser Noumu. Despite that it's an incomplete project, it succeeds in incapacitating the hero. Shigaraki watches from the side, giggling maniacally.

The three students activate their Quirks, ready to fight. "Who are you?" There's an edge of fear in the voices, just like everyone else. Deku doesn't answer. He pulls his scarf further up his face, covering his freckles. His speed and strength Quirks have been rendered inoperative since Deku has used them up in a period of time. They would be able to use in a week.

No matter. Deku's body is still athletically capable of many actions anyway.

Instead, he activates his heated claws and lowers himself into a battle stance.

A chase begins.

The students jump around the terrain while carrying their immobile friend, attempting to evade his attacks, but Deku follows closely behind.

Without realising it, Momo had created a cage, making him unable to chase them any further. He readies his claws and slashes at the bars. These brats really thought they could subdue him like this? The students haven't moved, panting and staring at the Noumu. His claws easily slice through them, but he doesn't notice the earjacks that have plugged themselves underneath him. A ear-piercing sound resonates, and Deku screams.

He's thrown into a flurry of visions.

 _"Wow, Ka- &/n_ _, your Quirk is amazing!" A young boy praises his friend, who has explosions crackling in his hands._

 _"I know!" He proudly remarks. 'K &ch?''s face is distorted, making it impossible for Deku to see him. _

_Everything's falling apart._

 _His surroundings are different. He's in a classroom, and the sky is orange._

 _"Useless D?ku!" Kac &? throws a burnt notebook out the window._

 _"Take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you'll get a Quirk in your next life!"_

 _Deku doesn't understand. What are these?_

 _Memories?_

 _A gust of air again, and he is transported again._

 _Now he's crying under a tree, and a girl with chestnut hair comforts him._

 _She's familiar._

 _"I believe in you, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"**_

 _ **"IZUKU MIDORIYA-"**_

Deku jumps up, alarmed and gasping for breath.

He's crying.

The students are gone, and a sharp pain is in his chest.

"Deku, what's happening?" Kurogiri speaks in the earpiece. He's done with his job, Thirteen laying broken and unmoving.

"I'm sorry Master, I-I don't know. The students in the mountain area have escaped. Forgive me," Deku clutches his chest, and his heaving breaths regress to steady inhales and exhales. "I'm moving towards the Ruin Zone."

Master Shigaraki isn't speaking. His earpiece has possibly been broken during his conflict with Eraserhead. Thank God he hadn't heard Deku's cries.

"Don't go to the Ruin Zone. There's a student going to alert the teachers back at UA. Stop him." Kurogiri orders roughly. "I have secured two other students for hostage use, Uraraka and Mina."

"Understood."

Deku propels himself through the air using his claws. No one notices his fleeting shadow as he goes.

The sun outside shines brightly, briefly blinding the Noumu. After recovering, he makes haste to his target. He's already in sight, and Deku activates his fourth Quirk, one that allows him to make small yet powerful whirlwinds. He launches himself towards the student, who turns around to take a look at his pursuer.

Deku tackles the boy down, who swiftly kicks him in his chest with his powered legs. Deku coughs, but he pulls himself up with his claws. He readjusts his scarf that had slid down from his fights earlier.

"Who are you?"

They keep asking him that.

Deku is a Noumu.

Deku stays silent and sends a gust of wind towards Iida who dodges it swiftly. The Noumu narrows his eyes. What an annoyance. Iida tries to leave again, but Deku's Quirk sends him flying. He lands roughly, and coughs the dust out.

"Who are- GAHH!" The Engine Quirk boy repeats the question, but gets cut off with a throaty scream. Deku had stabbed a calf.

Deku then stabs his arm, making him unable to move. He throws him into a tree, and he passes out from the pain.

"Another one down," Deku breathes. This one had been an easier target.

The Noumu returns to the USJ, staring at Kurogiri to indicate his triumph. He praises him with a nod.

Aizawa has been beaten down, and the Noumu raises a fist to crush him to end his life.

Deku smiles, then leaves for the Ruins Zone.

Deku jumps into the building where loud noise booms from, and he's pleased with the sight of his two next targets.

He comes across a red haired boy battling along side a boy with spiky, blonde hair. Curses and yells come from them both, and explosions destroy villains after villains. The red haired boy activates his Hardening Quirk, and continues to beat the villain fodder into states of unconsciousness.

The villains are all defeated, and Deku remains standing in the back corner of the ruined room.

"Huh?! Another villain that wants a deathwish?!" Bakugou, the boy with the Explosion Quirk, threatens Deku, who remains unfazed. "Who are you, bastard?!"

Deku's head pounds. More visions.

 _Blonde hair, ruby eyes.._

 _"Worthless De?u!"_

 _A playground, a lake, a classroom, a forest._

 _Everything is rusHING **BACK-**_

Eijiro hardens himself. "Answer him!"

Deku has his thoughts wander elsewhere.

 _Focus on your task! Sensei is counting on me!_

But he can't shake himself out of his reverie.

"Bakugou Katsuki.." the name rolls off of Deku's tongue, but it doesn't sit right with him. What is he missing?

"Tell me, Bakugou..." The Noumu whispers, desperate for answers. What is he trying to ask? The question is on the tip of his tongue but he can't manage to get ahold of it.

Bakugou and Eijirou exchange expressions of confusion. Not having any more patience, Bakugou sets off an explosion as a last warning. "I warned you, bastard!"

The hood and scarf fall from the force, and Bakugou freezes in place.

The boy looks up at him, recognition flashing in his eyes and tears are streaming down his face.

 _"Kaccha-"_

A portal appears, and Deku is pulled into it abruptly. The air is still.

"Deku?"

* * *

 **Fighting scenes aren't really my forte, sorry. Please leave a review and see ya next chap!**


End file.
